A Nice Day for a Right Wedding
}} A Nice Day for a Right Wedding is an unmarked ''Fallout 3'' quest. Background Angela Staley is in love with Diego; however, Diego is an acolyte, and cannot return her affection. After chatting with Angela, the Lone Wanderer learns that she wants some ant queen pheromones, so that she can seduce Diego. The player can also unite the couple by lying to the priest, or wreck the couple by convincing Diego to abandon the girl in favor of the church. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * The player has two options at the start of the quest: ** Giving Angela the ant queen pheromones and waiting a few days will result in Angela 'seducing' Diego, and him deciding the honorable thing to do is to leave the church and marry her. The pheromones can either be acquired from Cindy Cantelli in Rivet City market's A Quick Fix or by killing a giant ant queen, such as the one encountered in the quest Those!. ** Telling Father Clifford that Diego is sleeping with Angela (a lie) will lead him to expel Diego from the church, but there will not be a ceremony because of the lovers' sin. * After providing Angela with the ant pheromones or convincing Diego to leave the church, speak to Angela, Diego, Vera Weatherly, or Gary Staley after a few days. They will mention that the wedding will take place in the church at 3PM. * Go there at 3 and they perform the ceremony. To start the wedding simply take a seat and the church will fill up with many of Rivet City's named non-player characters. This may take some time. ** It has been noted that the wedding can have a delayed trigger, causing it to take place only on Fridays. If the ceremony does not take place at 3PM on the following day (after the player is informed about the wedding), try waiting until Friday, then visit the church at 3PM. * A successful wedding grants positive Karma at its conclusion, and Angela and Diego will proceed to their own room. The room is down the hall from the church, the first room on the left. Before the wedding, the room is empty; after the wedding, there is a little furniture in the room together with a double-bed. Reward * Positive Karma (+100) Notes * It is possible to witness Angela's "seduction" of Diego. The following conversation seems to take place the first time the couple meet after giving her the pheromones—it has been observed both on the bench near the baseball diamond on the flight deck and as the couple return to the Mid-ship deck around 10:30. :* The second two exchanges happen randomly as "chatter" between the two beforehand as well; overhearing it adds the "Angela and Diego" Pip-Boy note. Also, sometimes (at least after giving Angela the pheromones), Diego responds to her "do you think I'm sexy" question by objecting that "we're not alone... maybe later today." This seems to be the culmination of their affair, as after this they each go to bed in their own rooms (or alternately, Angela will eventually go to bed and Diego, after waiting for hours outside her room, will go for his morning walk on the flight deck). Either way, the next morning he has breakfast with Father Clifford at the Weatherly, where he apparently confesses the affair and gives the Father his resignation from the church. * Killing Father Clifford before the wedding (while he is in the church "preparing" for the ceremony) causes Angela and Diego to never show up. Behind the scenes The title of this quest is a reference to the song "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. Bugs * Diego might not appear at the wedding but it will continue on as if he were there shortly after Father Clifford asks him if he takes Angela as his wife. * The marriage will occasionally be bugged, causing Angela, Diego, and Father Clifford to be stuck in the church. They will not move unless one of them is killed. * Sometimes when choosing the path of lying to Father Clifford about Diego, both lovers will talk about getting married but never invite you to the actual ceremony, which never takes place. * If a bug happens when everybody at the wedding is not doing anything but sitting down or standing, one way to get rid of it is to punch one of the children (not shoot) and then start to run out of Rivet City to somewhere else but there. After a few days pass by, if you go visit everything will be back to normal with Angela and Diego married. ** Another solution is to punch one of the children and run to a different room and return immediately. NOTE You must enter a room that must be loaded, like the market. * Similar to the above bug, all people will be in attendance, but nothing will happen. No dialogue takes place and the wedding is not completed. At 6, when the wedding was supposed to be over, everybody gets up and acts as if nothing happened. They resume their normal dialogue as if they were meeting each other in the hall. The next day the same thing happens. Everybody gathers but the wedding is not completed properly, and it repeats every day to no avail. Disabling then enabling Father Clifford using the console commands will cause Father Clifford to begin the wedding dialogue. * Sometimes if you talk to Angela before starting the unmarked quest, she will continue to talk about the ant pheromones but even if you have them she will not take them. * When encountering a bug preventing Father Clifford from starting the ceremony, using the console, targeting him (command " " without ""), and typing will correct the problem. Furthermore, if the marriage invitation never occurs, this can also be a fix of sorts; though you won't see the wedding, it'll allow the game to believe it has occurred, correcting the dialogues of the two lovers afterwards, and enabling anything relying on the marriage as trigger to happen normally. * If you kill Diego, Angela will talk as though he's there. * Occasionally Father Clifford will go to the front end of the church and stand in place at 3:00, but no one will show up. Not Angela, Diego, nor any guests. After several hours, Father Clifford just leaves. * The day automatically changes after a wait session. After a "Wait" session to get within 24 hours of the wedding, it was Saturday at 3:30pm. A few moments after it is over, it is now Sunday at a few minutes after 3:40. Every one gathers, but nothing happens. This may be the cause of the wedding never starting. * While waiting for the ceremony to begin, at around 3:00pm, a woman gets up and leaves. The woman is Angela. If you ask her about how she and Diego are doing, she responds positively, then goes back into the church and the ceremony begins. Going back and speaking with her 2 hours before 3:00 still does not work. She stands at the back of the church doing nothing, then leaves. Speaking with her in the church breaks her zombification and the ceremony begins. Even speaking to her before 3:00pm doesn't work. At 3:00, she will start to leave, you must speak to her then. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Partnervermittlung ru:Прекрасный день для красивой свадьбы